1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cartographic and large image printing and publishing in book form, specifically the need to view adjacent data leaves in a side by side, panoramic manner with two-dimensional navigation and geographic positioning.
2. Description of Prior Art
Map, chart, or image data such as satellite photography, unlike text, is typically reproduced on comparatively large stock whether in book, sheet, or folded sheet form. This is primarily because visual information has no beginning or end. It contains a middle only in a geometric sense. The way one views such data is both unpredictable and random. The viewer typically has a single point of high interest with interest declining to low based inversely on the distance from that point. This creates a primary region of interest, highest at the single point and then diminishing in all directions from the point. In cases of navigation between two points, similar logic applies to the line or course between those points rather than a single point.
Books, in any form or binding, have been used mostly to include a collection of independently produced maps. The leaves of books being comparatively smaller than large sheet maps impair use if the point of interest is positioned not toward the middle of the leave but towards an edge. The region of interest often extends onto two leaves. When the point of interest is near a leave edge the user desires to view two or more leaves within the book simultaneously, which cannot be done.
In single books, facing leaves some times offer adjacent map information. Pocket Atlas--METRO BOSTON--Eastern Massachusetts, Arrow Map, Inc., Bridgewater, Mass., 1997, demonstrates a single book with facing leaves containing adjacent map data in its book and no attempt is made to indicate true geographical position information. A key map is provided on a single leave with a uniform grid of the area and the segments equate to leaves within the book. Leaves are ordered numerically and serially by row/column and no logical or intuitive relationship exists between these leave numbers and adjacent leave data except that the leave to the left or right may be at a number of one higher or lower than the current leave number.
The street/town index for these leaves lists an alpha sequence character representing an up/down orientation and a numeric sequence number representing a sideways orientation and the numeric leave number. Both are needed because the alpha/numeric reference has no relationship to leave number. The alpha/numeric reference indicates in x-axis/y-axis coordinate terms where on the leave a point of interest exists as if the key map was a large wall map rather than a book with leaves. An individual leave therefore might have coordinate scales that begin with P and end with T while the numbers start with 15 and end with 26. The letters and numbers themselves do not indicate a specific location relative to the leaves. The letters and numbers on each of the leave scales are always different.
Reference or navigation is primarily by town name and street name via indexes printed at the end of the book. A specific leave reference number is printed toward the outer edges of each leave indicating where the adjacent data for that edge is located within the same book. Without such reference, there would be no way to find the adjacent data without returning to the key map.
In another conventional approach, NEW HAMPSHIRE ATLAS & GAZETTEER, Tenth Edition, DeLorme, Freeport, Me., 1996, the key map with grid by uniform geographical size is placed on the back cover and on the inside cover for the entire area covered by the book. Facing leaves consist of adjacent map data and a marginal, consistent amount of map data overlap exists on the outer leave edges. This redundant data makes the book larger but affords the user some continuity when the point of interest is close to the edge. If this point is close to the edge on one leave, it will also be close to the edge on an adjacent leave. The user is still unsatisfied viewing either leave individually.
If one places two copies of this publication side by side with adjacent data across leaves in order to gain a near seamless, panoramic view, one would still be frustrated. Now the map data overlap on individual leaves is a visual impairment rather than an asset. This redundant data, coupled with alpha/numeric coordinate scales along the outer edges and white outer collar or margin space, makes using two books compiled in such a manner (and not in the two-book map volume manner) non-functional. A true geographic location number is fine printed on the four outer corners of facing leaves but the geographical referencing method is independent of and not related to the key map, indexes, or leave coordinate scales.
The town/street index is improved in that the x-y coordinate system scale, imprinted on the leaves, references a location on the leave rather than a non-existent larger wall map. Unlike the previous example, all leaves contain the same scales with numbers starting at the beginning number one and letters with beginning character A. This enables a more intuitive and cognitive means of leave navigation. One can presume, for instance, a reference with a low number and character to always be in the same general place on the leave, such as the upper left corner.
The key map grid is again ordered numerically however, thus it suffers the disadvantages of the previous book. Detail map data leaves begin with the number 18 and end at 53 because this publisher chose to include 17 pages of other data ahead of the detail map leaves within its book. This illustrates more clearly that one cannot logically process such a number to find adjacent data or any data. One still cannot view the key map leave and the detail data leaves at the same time or be assured of a panoramic view of a particular region of interest.
Folded maps, such as New Hampshire Road & Recreation Guide, Arrow, Map Inc., Taunton, Mass., 1994, offer the user the advantage of both detailed and incrementally larger panoramic views simultaneously, as it is unfolded. They are also analogous to paper napkins in that they will last forever as long as you do not use them. Paper, once folded, does not unfold well thus impeding use as well as useful life. Numerous patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,333 to Gaetano (1979) attempt to improve upon the method of folding. All accept the limitations of folded paper and that the map information is limited by the practical constraints of maximum sheet size. It is additionally impractical to maintain view of accurate position information. The outer edges of the sheet, where such grid scales are printed, are not visible if used in a mostly folded manner.
Unfolded or wall maps are expensive to produce and distribute because of their size. They usually require a special costly container tube if the user wishes to store or transport them. Multiple unfolded maps require even more costly maintenance in the form of special purpose cabinetry. Unfolded maps are appropriate for permanent locations such as walls or special map rooms but have limited field or every day utility.
Additional approaches attempt to provide a book with foldout leaves or single books with pivots that allow leaves to fanout such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,218 to Stockwell (1977). Stockwell provides increased ability to view adjacent leaves but failed to point out that in one in four cases it does not provide such function because one of the adjacent data segments is physically on the back of the leave being viewed. Another approach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,586 to Golson (1995) recognizes the value of viewing the key map and detail data leaves at the same time by providing a fold out panel as a front cover within a single book. Still others view the computer as the source of all improvement to map, chart, and large image viewing such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,117 to DeLorme (1991).